1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a computer implemented method, data processing system, and computer program product for configuring peripheral circuits of modular data processing systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to detecting topologies of modular systems that use standard cabling.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technicians, who build and maintain data centers, are responsible to build racks or frames in which to hold the electrical components. A frame is a vertical structure that typically rests on the floor of the data center and is arranged to permit shelves, drawers or cages to be bolted or otherwise fastened to the frame. The frame can provide pathways for data and power cables to attach between the modular components of the data system.
In many cases, a data center may distribute computing tasks among multiple processors or among multiple storage devices or block devices. Accordingly, a physical location of a device maps to a logical organization of devices in a hierarchy. Assembly of the data center can occur remotely from the architects of the data center. To counteract difficulties in establishing inventory and location of peripheral cards, in response to adding frames and cages, technicians add labels, signs, or references to landmarks to locate where the devices, such as I/O cages can be found. In addition, equipment can be added over a lengthy period. Minor errors in placement of peripheral cards can occur, which can make locating a specific peripheral card difficult later.
As a data center is assembled, or in response to errors in an I/O device, the data center may report that an I/O device is out of service, or otherwise requires hands-on maintenance. Accordingly, a method to report locations by frame, cage and/or slot can be beneficial. In addition, a system can be reconfigured with additional equipment during power-off phases. Locating the equipment in response to phased power-up of the data center can be useful.